This invention relates to ground-raking attachments for bucket-equipped tractors. It pertains particularly to attachments for bucket-equipped, front end loader-type tractors, of the class described in my prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,024, which adapt the tractor to raking the ground and transferring rocks and other litter from the surface of the ground to the bucket of the tractor.
In the construction industry there is needed tractor-mounted apparatus for removing debris from the construction site, for leveling the site, and for preparing the ground for seeding with grass seed. In gardening and farming there exists a need for tractor-mounted apparatus which will remove sticks, roots, and small rocks from ground to be planted, and which will otherwise prepare the ground for seeding with a selected crop.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having the following objects and advantages:
It is easily and detachably mountable on conventional tractors of the front end loader type without extensive modification thereof.
It operates efficiently in conditioning the ground and raking solid debris into the bucket of the tractor.
When changing locations or when emptying the bucket it may be hoisted out of the way, whereupon the tractor and bucket may be operated in a normal manner.
It works rapidly, an operating speed of 60 lineal feet per minute easily being obtainable.
It is versatile in its application to the removal of debris of various categories including rocks, brush, pieces of wood and metal and glass objects.
It is versatile in its application to terrain of different grades and condition.
It is operable on both wet and dry ground.
It is provided with a floating suspension which enables it to accommodate ground irregularities without damage to the apparatus.
It does not become tangled and fouled when raking roots, sod, and like difficult-to-rake materials.
It urges rocks toward the center of the apparatus for easy loading into the tractor bucket, preventing the rocks from hanging up or jamming the apparatus.
It is fitted with raking teeth which are easily removed for replacement when worn.
It is adjustable to various raking and digging positions.
It is readily visible to the operator and shielded efficiently for safe operation.
It is provided with intermeshing teeth which are self-cleaning.
It is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and easily attached to and detached from conventional tractors of the front end loader type.
In its broad aspect, the hereindescribed tractor-mounted, ground-raking attachment comprises a frame including a pair of spaced side members, and frame mounting means mounting the frame on a tractor bucket. At least one pair of rotatable shafts is mounted rotatably between the frame side members in substantially parallel spaced relation to each other. A plurality of rake teeth are mounted radially on the shafts, the teeth on one shaft meshing with the teeth of the other.
A shaft drive is connected to the shafts for rotating them in timed relation to each other, thereby advancing material engaged by the teeth progressively into the bucket. A frame drive is connected to the frame for shifting it between various positions of angular adjustment as required to adjust the attachment to selected positions for digging and raking.